A game of pool
by Always Cartinelli
Summary: When you are doubling dating with your sibling ... and you decide to have a pool game in Whyte Wyrm ... sometimes it goes to the left when it should remain in the center.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #1 (Location) Whyte Wyrm**

Pressing him againgst the pool table. Your hands were on the wood on either side of him. Your hands tightened into his sides as you smirked into his face. "You were saying Keller?" You smoothy ask.

"Well if you were listening Cooper … I was saying that your shot was out." His eyes sparkled as he held the stick in between us.

"Says whom?" You demanded as your annoyance hit you. You fully knew your last shot was good.

You saw as some worry entered his eyes. You slightly shook your head to keep him silent. You press against him as you silently took in his musk. Your head moved forward and you gently captured his lips with yours. Your tongue slid gracefully into the warmth of his mouth. You pull away. "Sorry." You husked. "I didn't mean to ruin our moment there."

"You didn't." His right hand rose to gently stroke your cheek. "You didn't." He whispered. His eyes remaing locked with your own.

"I almost did." You sighed.

"But youd didn't Chic." Kevin softly smiled. "Come lets finish the game shall we?"

You nodded as you pulled away from him. You walked to the end of the table. As you put your stick up on the table. You pause as your head twisted to look at him. "How was my shot was out?" You were curious at his answer.

"I was trying to get you to press even tighter against me babe." Kevin smirked.

You shook your head at your stupidesty, Your eyes turned back to the table and you shot the stick out …. missing the cue ball. "Now _that_ shot was out." You joked as you stood straight once more.

He walked over and trapped you at the table. You slowly smirk as your eyes met his. "If we keep this up then we are going to give everyone a show." He husked as his hand ran up his thin stomach and up his finely tuned muscle chest.

"Won't be the first time." He growled as he pressed tightly against you. His breath hit your face.

"Hey either play this round or move it." Veronica rough voice spoke from across the table. "Shit either finish your round or get -"

"Ronnie!" Betty's shocked voice spoke from behind the two young men.

Kevin eyes locked with Betty's, and could tell how truly best his blonde best friend was. _Veronica better watch what she says. Otherwise she'll be walking home._ He saw that your eyes dimmed as you pulled away from him.

"Betty -" You spoke in a calm voice as you turned to face your youngest sister.

Betty shook her head with two beer bottles in her hands. "No Chic … no. What Ronnie said was rude and very uncalled for." She glared over at her girlfriend.

Veronica sighed loudly. "Come on B. I was just giving the guys a hard time." She walked towards you. "Sides these two idiots make fun whenever we get hot and steamy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Turn about is fair play after all."

You inwarding groaned. Veronica was usually right on the money on figuring out Betty's moods … usually she knew just how to say words to calm Betty down. But in this moment she failed. Massively. You saw your sister's eyes harden.

"B?" Veronica spoke in a quiet unsure voice as she stopped in front of your sister.

Betty silently shook her head.

"Come on I was just trying to have some fun. You now me and my snark." Veronica sighed. "I was just trying to have fun is all."

"There is no harm Betty." Kevin spoke beside you. His arm slipped behind your lower back. "Come on lets have some fun on this double date of ours."

"Come on Sis." You put in with a hopeful look in your eyes. You silently pleaded for her to let it go. Just to relax once more and have fun.

"I'm not in the mood any longer." Betty firmly spoke as she handed the two beers to you and Kevin. She turned and made her way towards the door.

"Shit." Veronica whispered.

"Go after her." You turn to her.

Veronica nodded and hurried after the fleeing Betty.

Kevin's fingers tightened against your side.

You sighed as you set the beer on the table next to you. "Come on it's time to get out of here."

"Yeah." Kevin pulled away from you; and set his beer next to yours. He looked glumy into your eyes. "Sorry that our fun had to be ruined right now."

You shrug. "It happens." You turn towards the way towards the door yourself. "More often then you realize." You softly said as you started for the door.

You felt Kevin close behind you as you two made your way out of the Whyte Wyrm. You stop in yoru way towards where you parked the car. A soft smile makes it way to your lips at thes sight in front of you. Your youngest sister wrapped up in Veronica's arms in a loving embrace.

You turn your head to your beloved and softly smiled. "Now this is a good ending." You husked in his ear.


End file.
